


so please put your sweet hand in mine

by pinkwinwin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airports, Christmas references, Getting Back Together, John Cusack References, M/M, what a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: And oh, Seokmin can taste the Bing Crosby song on his lips, feels the John Cusack movie in his teeth, feels theloveof it all—(or, Soonyoung comes home).





	so please put your sweet hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/gifts).

>   
[Hey here's a song link, I recommend you listen to this as you read. Enjoy!](https://open.spotify.com/track/4aUCovTNe98WnwE6AIl0pU)  
#

Seokmin loved cliches, something about the typical romantic comedy scenario that played out in films he watched growing up molded his muscles and formed him into the man he was today. He always found it comforting to know that he could sway a lover with a boombox over his head, playing their favorite song as he stood in their yard at two in the morning. A carefully-timed serenade in the early morning hours, still tucked between the sheets when he could sing the words into their ear like liquid silk falling from his lips.

What he didn’t prepare himself for, or perhaps what he never expected in his carefully curated fantasies, was to fall in love with someone that so desperately casted aside such things. 

Soonyoung was a rebel down to the marrow in his bones, rejecting all things that didn’t please him entirely on first impact. Opinionated and brash at times, yet Seokmin still fell in love with the way he laughed— musical and heady, like the brass instruments of an Orchestra that peeks out of the music between lulls of the string section. It was the way would grab Seokmin’s hand sometimes like he was never going to let go, like he was an anchor tethering him to this world.

  
  
But he did let go. Right in Terminal G102, as the rain hit the windows in sheets.

It was cliche, and that’s what Seokmin should have loved about it. A lover leaving in the midst of a storm like a whirlwind, causing as much chaos as they did when they were in his life. Perhaps as proof that he was ever there at all. And yet, Seokmin feels nothing but the sick twist of fear and regret as Soonyoung’s hand slipped out of his own and gripped the handle of his suitcase, giving him one final look before turning to walk away.

As such on a Saturday evening during the Christmas holiday season, the space was crowded and soon Soonyoung’s frame slipped into the crowd, blending with the rest of the bodies jockeying for position as they shuffled into their gates. A dozen or more planes taxiing on the runway, taking off and touching down filled with hundreds of people with lives and concerns of their own. Hundreds of people completely unaware of Seokmin’s own heartbreak, yet his own heart walking right off into the crowd like it was nothing.

Seokmin has never felt so alone. 

He looks at the top of people’s heads as they walk by him, listens to the rain pelting the floor-to-ceiling window to his right. His feet feel heavy in his boots, his shoulders beneath his wool coat even heavier. He knows he has to drag his seemingly lifeless body back to his own car, but for now he revels in the scene he’s found himself in.

Always the chaser of cliches, always the harbinger of heartbreak in his own life. 

He thinks back to the movies, countless love stories he’s seen, and searches for some answer for his aching soul. There should be a singer with a voice thick as smoke crooning over this scene, forcing the audience to sympathize with the main character in such a scene. There should be a change in key, a change of heart, that sends the lover interest back into his arms.

There is no audience. There is no script. Not this time.

And yet, there’s an announcement that flight AA7991 has been delayed for some unforeseen circumstance. Something in Seokmin’s brain perks of at this information, and he looks over at the window. The rain still comes down in sheets, still the backdrop for the tragic scene in his movie. 

And yet, like clockwork, like a cliche— he can hear someone running, their feet heavy against the tile of the terminal.

He glances up and it’s like a movie, the way that Soonyoung runs back to him. His luggage is slowing him down so he lets the bag fall, pushing through the crowd as he makes his way to Seokmin. And oh, Seokmin can taste the Bing Crosby song on his lips, feels the John Cusack movie in his teeth, feels the _ love _ of it all—

As the impact of Soonyoung’s body hits Seokmin square against his chest, he laughs, instinctually wrapping his left arm around him. He nestles his nose against his blonde hair, breathing in the scent of Soonyoung’s shampoo.

“What took you so long?” Seokmin asks, and Soonyoung laughs— reaches down, interlinking their free hands together. Hand in sweet hand. 

It sounds a whole lot like  _ welcome home. _

**Author's Note:**

> For Any, because [that video](https://twitter.com/hoshiloops/status/1038844264921354241) you retweeted possessed me into writing this. Happy Seoksoon.
> 
> I said how long it took me to write in the notes of my last Seoksoon, so it's only fair to disclose I wrote this in almost exactly 30 minutes. I told you I was possessed.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡   
[Fic Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
[Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
